Systems, methods and media for sound recognition are provided herein. One object of the present technology is to recognize sounds. Sounds may include a song, a song clip, a song snippet, a singing or humming sound, voice, or any combination thereof. A further object of the present technology is to discriminate or classify sounds using an audio discriminator. Sounds may include music, speech and vocal sounds (such as humming and singing). A further object of the present technology is to receive and analyze a search query furnished by sound input via a unified search interface, where the sound input may be in one or more different formats (including but not limited to monophonic music, polyphonic music, speech, spoken words, a singing sound, a humming sound, any other type of sound that may be provided as input or any combination thereof). Once the sound input is received, with the help of the audio discriminator, a server may transmit search results in response to the search query. Another object of the present technology is to search databases and furnish a user with information regarding one or more particular sounds. According to various embodiments, the present technology permits one to provide user input by way of a computing device. User input via the computing device may include any type of user input, including but not limited to audio input, such as a user playing a sound, singing or humming, or speaking. Since songs, song clips and song snippets include sounds, one skilled in the art will recognize that the technology allows for a user to play a song, hum a song or even sing a song as the user input.
These and other objects of the present technology are achieved in an exemplary method of recognizing sounds. User input relating to one or more sounds is received from a computing device. Instructions, which are stored in memory, are executed by a processor to discriminate the one or more sounds, extract music features from the one or more sounds, analyze the music features using one or more databases, and obtain information regarding the music features based on the analysis. Further, information regarding the music features of the one or more sounds may be transmitted to display on the computing device.